Three Girls, Two Affairs, One Relationship
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Cat tries to consolidate her affairs. Cori, Jori, Cade, Catorade. Oneshot.


**Three Girls, Two Affairs, One Relationship  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORious  
**

**Tori's POV  
**

I was laying on my couch blindfolded as per Cat's request. She put a blindfold on me as soon as my parents left for their second honeymoon. Trina was out with some guy and presumably would be gone all night and tomorrow, so we had the house to ourselves. My mind was racing with thoughts since I closed my eyes like five minutes ago. Or has it been ten. I heard her moving about but I had no idea what she was doing. I heard a few thumps and unless she fell she knocked over the lamp and some books.

'Can I take this thing off yet,' I asked.

'Not yet,' she called from somewhere behind me.

'No, it's ok. Take your time. I'm only bored over here.'

'I'm almost done.'

'Fine,' I groaned. I thought back to when this tryst began. It all started the night after the Uptown, Downtown play. To get even with her for using 'Grizzly Glue' on my face I told her I was going to use it on her. I never intended to, I just wanted to mess with her. I put vampire monster makeup on her. I was putting the finishing touches on when I noticed her lips. 'You have very kissable lips.'

'So kiss them,' she said.

'What?' _Is she serious or teasing me._ I've had thoughts about other girls but they were just thought.

'You can't make a comment like that then not kiss them. It's bad luck.'

'It is?' _Did Cat want to kiss me?_ She leaned forward and I backed away. 'Whoa!'

'Tori. Relax. It's just a kiss.'

I stop backing away and her lips made contact with mine. She tasted like strawberries. It lasted a second but I wanted more. I leaned forward catching her lips again before she was out of reach. I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair savoring the flavor. To my surprise she didn't pull away. She moaned slightly. Feeling confident I push forward causing her to lay back on my bed. She licked my lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues began fighting for control. She won seeing as I was still a bit apprehensive and soon I was on my back with her looking down at me.

'Do you want to continue,' she asked sweetly.

I nodded in response. She placed her hands on the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. I tried to cover up and she giggled. She kissed me softly as she ran her hands ran up and down my side. She cupped my breast and began kneading my nipple through my bra. I gasped at the intimate contact but didn't stop her. She kissed me lightly on the lips before moving to my neck. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands so I caressed her head. I arched my back and she kissed my breast as she reached behind me to unhook my bra. She removed my bra. I was naked (for the most part) with a girl who wasn't my sister or mother. She straddled me and removed the t-shirt and bra she was wearing. She licked circles around my left breast from the base all the way up to the nipple where she bit me. I moaned. The way she touched me. So rough and gentle at the same time. Now I understand why they say women know women. She explored my chest with her mouth as her hands stimulated my center. I was ready to explode before she even kissed down to my navel. When she reached my core I grew extremely nervous. No one besides my family and that doctor that one time had ever saw me. But the look in her brown eyes let me know I was safe and she'd stop if I wanted her to. I didn't want her to stop but she needed to know.

'Cat, I'm . . . I'm . . .,' I tried to tell her.

'Oh,' she asked looking at me innocently. 'I'll be gentle. Unless you want me to stop?'

'No. You're making me feel good. Really good. Don't stop.'

She took that as her cue and began teasing me with her fingers. I've touched myself before but her foreign hands seemed to know my body like they belonged to me. I could barely speak I was breathing so heavily. I was already wet from her touch. I watched as she lowered her mouth to my essence. The sensation of her tongue on my vagina was amazing. She licked, sucked, and kissed my pussy. As she was doing that she found my clit with her thumb. She rubbed vigorously until I could take no more and released in her mouth. I screamed her name as my orgasm rocked my body. After my third or fourth one she got up and kissed me. I rolled her over and kissed along her neck to her exposed breasts. I used the same technique she used on me earlier licking from the base of her breast all the way up to her nipples. I nipped at it before lightly biting it. I heard her gasp and moan. Her moan only encouraged me further. I tried to split my time evenly between both of her breasts. Squeezing, sucking, licking, and lightly biting them. I licked a trail from the center of her chest down to her navel. She lifted her butt in the air and I removed the pink shorts she was wearing. The front of her purple panties were damp and I could smell her scent. I took off her panties and was surprised to see the carpet matched the drapes.

'You dyed your pubic hairs,' I asked.

'I wanted to match,' she said.

I just stared at her for a minute or so before I touched her. She closed her eyes and moved to my touch. My finger was slick from her wetness. I fingered her before tentatively lowering my mouth and licking her core. I licked and sucked on her other lips while I flicked her clit with my thumb. She grabbed my head and moaned my name as she released her sweet nectar in my mouth. She tasted like peach yogurt. I kept up the tongue action until she had five more spasms. Afterwards we kissed and slept in each others arms. Over the next several months there were stolen kisses in the hall between classes. Secret under the table hand holding at lunch. That one time in the janitors' closet. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Cat calling my name.

'Huh? What?'

'I said you can take off the blindfold now,' she said breaking into my thoughts.

'Finally,' I said taking the blindfold off. 'What were you doing that I had to be bli- Whoa!.' The first thing I noticed when my eyes adjusted and readjusted to the light was a huge banner covering half the wall that said 'Go Cougars!'. The next thing I saw was Cat in a red and white cheerleader uniform complete with red and white pom-poms. Her hair was done in pigtails that hung from either side of her head. She shook the pom-poms and giggled. Those were definitely not Hollywood Art colors. I'll have to ask her about that later. She had moved the tv stand and coffee table back. She also moved the loveseat towards the door.

'You like?'

'Cat what is all this?'

'I just wanted to do something special. Ready. Ok! Go team go, we need that score! Go cougars go! Roar, roar roar,' she said as she shook her pom-poms and high kicked. The last roar she actually did roar. Or tried too. Her bubbly attitude went well with the cheerleader outfit. She really had pep. She giggled. 'Ok, I made this one up myself.' She cleared her throat. 'Ready. Ok! Roses are red, violets are blue, Tori Vega, I adore you. You make me happy whenever I'm sad, now get over here so we can be bad.' She was shaking her pom-poms violently as she cheered. When she was done she did four cartwheels and a standing back flip. She landed with her arms up. I was amazed to say the least. I never knew Cat was that athletic.

'That was . . . Wow,' I exclaimed clapping. I go up and went over to where she was standing and planted a kiss on her. 'You're amazing.' She just giggled. I hugged her before kissing her again. We made love right there in the living room. I definitely had to entertain her soon.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of blueberry pancake and eggs. I sat up and grabbed my t-shirt. Cat had straightened up the living room while I slept and was now making me breakfast. God, I loved her. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her middle. The clock in the kitchen read 9:24a. 'Good morning.'

'Hey. I made breakfast,' she said as she scrambled some eggs.

'I see that. Thank you. So what do you want to do today?'

'Well, I was going to head home after breakfast. I told Jade I'd help her highlight her hair today.'

'Ugh. Can't you do that another time. I don't want this to end so soon,' I said pouting though she couldn't see me.

'She's my friend too. I don't want this to end either but I haven't left yet.'

'Ok.'

We ate breakfast and then fooled around in the shower afterwards. I really wanted her to stay and spend the rest of the day with me but she promised Jade.

**Cat's POV**

I left Tori's a little after 1p. I headed home to change and get ready to see Jade. As I left Tori's house I received a text message from Jade.

**Here kitty, kitty ^_^ ~ Jade**

I smiled. I arrived at my house and went to my room to change clothes. I grabbed a flower sundress to wear and took a second to lay on my bed. I was tired. The dual relationships were taking it's toll on me. Tori and Jade. Jade and Tori. I owed it to Jade to finally tell her the truth. I'd been dodging her for almost a week now coming up with excuses why I couldn't see her. Jade and I had been fooling around for nearly four yrs. We started messing around before she got with Beck. We were always really close since we were like 9 and one night during a sleepover at my house she just kissed me. We decided to keep things secret since we'd be starting high school soon and being out would have been hell. After her and Beck got serious she only called me when he was being a complete ass. He was suspicious of our relationship but he had reason to be. We were sleeping together. About a year ago in an effort to be monogamous she told me she wanted to end things, sexually. She pretended she was happy with him but I could see the pain behind her eyes when she'd look at me. In an effort to not put any unnecessary strain on her relationship I started fooling around with Tori. I'd notice the way she's look at me or hug me a second longer than needed. So when an opportunity presented itself I took it. At first it was just to fill the void Jade left in my heart but as time passed Tori began to occupy that space legitimately. I think Tori was using me as much as I was using her as I'd occasionally spot her eyeing Jade. I asked her about it one time and she denied it.

When Beck didn't open the door on Jade's ten count things got, as André would say, wonky. Jade called me once she got home. We made love that night. I tried to avoid her as much as I could but when your first love calls no matter what or where, you answer. After the fourth time I told her I needed time to clear my head. In reality I was thinking of a way to end things with Tori. My mind changed after seeing them argue one day at lunch. Tori came to school late and had brought me, Beck, André, Robbie, and Jade coffee. Jade was very offended that Tori just gave her black coffee. It should have contained two sugars according to her. The sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Maybe because I hadn't been with either in over a week but that's when I got the idea to try and get them to spend time together. They both secretly wanted each other. If only they'd make their feelings for each other known my life would be so much easier. The three of us could be so happy together. I tried to get them to spend time together a few time but things always went wrong. I wanted the three of us or rather the two of them to spend time together so they'd admit their feelings but my plans always backfired. It was pure luck they ended up as a married couple in Sickowitz's play. Their date seemed to ease some of the tension but it was still there. They just needed one good push and we'd all be extremely happy. I smiled at the memories and got up to change when I saw my red skintight cat suit on the floor of the closet. I smacked myself on the forehead for not thinking of this after I introduced it to Tori a few months back. I'd domme both girls at the same time. Jade would be easy she loved submitting to me. I think because she was dominant most of the time she liked to feel powerless. Tori on the other hand would be tricky. I'd only dominated her four times and three of them were training sessions. She did ok the fourth time but still slipped up some. I sat in my room the next hour going over everything in my head. Once I was sure of everything I picked up the phone and called Jade. She picked up after the first ring.

'Hey you,' she said in a sexy voice.

'Hi, Jadelyn,' I said. Her silence on the phone told me what I needed to know. She was excited. She knew I only called her by her full name when I was in domme mode.

'Yes, Mistress Caterina.'

'I want you to get naked. I'll be over shortly. Wait in your room. You'll hear me enter. Exactly ten minutes after I arrived I want you to walk out of your room and put on your blindfold. You are not to remove it. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Mistress Caterina.'

'Also, no talking.'

'Yes, Mistress Caterina.'

'Repeat what I told you,' I said.

'You want me to get naked right now and wait for you in my room. Ten minutes after you arrive I am to leave my room and put on a blindfold. I am not allowed to talk at all during this,' she said sounding happy.

'Punishment for not complying will be twenty lashes with the riding crop. I'll see you soon.'

'Yes, Mistress,' she said before hanging up.

I was thrilled. The first part of my plan went off without a hitch, Now for part two. I called Tori up. She picked up on the third ring. 'Hello?'

'Victoria.'

'Cat?'

'Mistress Caterina,' I said as I sighed.

'Oh, right when you say my full name it's Master/slave time. I thought you were going to help Jade with her hair.'

'Victoria, listen. Jade cancelled. She had other plans. What I _want_ you to do is put on the blindfold you have and get naked. Put a long coat on and I'll be there shortly to pick you up ok.' It took her a minute to respond but when she did it was, 'Yes, Mistress Caterina.' I hung up before she could protest. I got naked myself and put on the catsuit. I grabbed the riding crop and bag of toys before heading to get Tori. I arrived about three hours after I initially left. I went inside to find Tori in her bedroom naked with a coat on but not blindfolded. She saw me and spoke before I could.

'I didn't put the blindfold on because I didn't know how long you'd be and I didn't want Trina walking in on me like that,' she said.

'I still owe you lashes for not listening to me,' I said with a smile trying to make her feel at ease. 'When I first did this what did I tell you?'

'To trust you.'

'And do you?'

'I do.'

She smiled and put on the blindfold. I led her outside and to my car where I helped her in. I put her seat belt on then got in. 'Victoria, I'm going to put a ball gag in your mouth. I don't want you talking and this is so you won't. Also, when we get where we're going no removing your blindfold or the ball gag unless I say so. Nod your head if you understand.' She nodded. I reached in the bag in the back seat, pulled out the ball gag, and placed it in her mouth. I wanted to dance. This was going to work.

Seventeen minutes later I was leading her into Jade's basement apartment or what she liked to call 'The Dungeon'. I semi slammed the door to alert Jade I was there. Jade's 'dungeon' was well spaced. The door we came in was near her kitchen. Through the kitchen was her living room complete with couch, love seat, coffee table, stereo, Xbox 360, and 27' flat screen television. The bathroom was off to the right and Jade's bedroom was directly behind the couch. I left Tori in the kitchen and sat on the couch. I peeled off the catsuit. Exactly ten minutes after I closed the door Jade's bedroom door opened. I looked over the couch. She smiled before putting on the blindfold. I got up and walked over to her as she slowly made her way to the couch. I grabbed her hand and kissed her passionately. I pulled her to the couch.

'Wait, I'll tell you when to start,' I whispered to her. I made her stand four feet from the couch with her back to the tv. I went into the kitchen and retrieved Tori. 'Remember, no talking,' I whispered as I removed the ball gag from her mouth. I kissed her as passionately as I had kissed Jade. I took her to the couch and carefully made her stand in front of it. I removed her coat and threw it towards the loveseat on her right. This next part would be tricky. I placed Tori's arms straight up in the air and told her not to move. I then went over to Jade and placed her hands in the air. 'Follow me,' I told her as I began kissing her. I started backing away being mindful of Tori behind me. I broke the kiss and stepped out of the way. Jade kept advancing searching with her lips. I stood on Jade's left and Tori's right. Jade found Tori's lips and they kissed. I wanted to join in but this was only part one. I lightly pushed Jade back breaking their kiss. I walked her back to where she began and helped her to her hands and knees. 'Count to thirty in your head then come and get me,' I told her. I went back to Tori and placed her arms down. I put the ball gag back in her mouth. 'Get ready for me to rock your world,' I told her as I sat her down and spread her legs. I got a dildo out of my bag of toys, placed it near Tori's feet, and went to the loveseat prepared to watch the show.

**Jade's POV**

_Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not here I come_, I mentally said. I was beyond ready for her. Those kisses weren't enough after nine days, nine hours, and thirty-three minutes without her. I needed her. Craved her like a drug and I was going through withdrawal. I crawled forward towards her. After four strides my hand came into contact with her foot. I felt around and hit a purse. _No, her bag of toys._ I smiled as I leaned forward and nestled in between her open legs. Since I couldn't see her I decided to explore her with my hands. I reached up and stroked her red locks. It didn't flows through my fingers as easily. I felt around and touched a strap. I followed it to find she was wearing a blindfold. _Interesting. We're like two bats exploring._ I went to capture her lips when my lips met with something hard and round. _A ball gag? She must have put it in to keep herself from making any noise. I guess I'll have to work extra hard to get her to rip it out and scream my name._ Her hands reached out and caressed my chest. I grabbed them and interlaced our fingers. I kissed the back of her hand and then placed them on her sides. I captured her breast in my mouth. _God, they felt bigger than before. It's been too long._ I fondled and sucked on her breasts like I was trying to give her a hickey. I sucked, licked, and playfully bit her tits as I reached inside the bag. It took me a minute but I found what I was looking for. I lightly bit on her left nipple before releasing and putting the nipple clamp on. Her groan made me smile. I felt her move her arm, presumably trying to removed it but I grabbed her hand. I pulled on the string gaining another groan until she relaxed. I did the same to the other. She was breathing really hard now. I gently pulled on the string until I felt her slightly rise off of the couch. I placed my hands on her butt and scooted her forward until she was sitting on the edge of the couch. I touched her pussy lip. She was soaked. I touched my own womanhood. I was equally wet. I sucked her juices off my fingers before burying my face in her muff. She moaned through the ball gag. I tugged on the nipple clamps. She grabbed my head and pushed it further into her crotch. She felt around my head and stopped at my blindfold before running her fingers through my hair again. I lapped at her pussy like I was a cat. _A cat eating a cat. _I couldn't take it anymore. I rose up and pulled the ball gag free. I kept her silent with a kiss. Our tongues fought to a stand still over dominance. I leaned forward and pressed my mounds into her mouth. She showed them both an ample amount of love. I pulled hard on the string causing her to bite down on my nipple nearly making me speak. I stood up and placed a leg on the couch giving her access to my sweetness. Her tongue action was so good I nearly fell over._ I'm about to explode. I'm also about to speak, knowing I'll would get punished but I can't hold it in any longer. _'Oh, God, Cat,' I screamed out as I came. I heard Cat shout 'No' somewhere off to my left at the same time I was pushed away from her. 'Cat? What the hel . . .,' was all I managed to get out before I was hit me on the leg, with the riding crop I presume and interrupted.

'Cat,' someone asked. The voice sounded familiar but I was still high from just coming and a little shocked.

'I said no talking. From anyone. It wasn't suppose to happen like this,' she said sounding close.

_Anyone? What the hell is going on?_

'I'm going to remove the blindfolds and then we're going to have a discussion,' she said.

She removed the blindfold from me. As my eyes adjusted I saw two blurry people standing in front of me. I was shocked when I the two didn't become one but stayed two. I noticed one had red hair the other had brown hair. Recognition snapped me out of my stupor. 'Tori?' I was whacked on the shin for my outburst. I saw Cat walk over and take off Tori's blindfold and when her eyes finally adjusted she looked at me then covered up.

'So, I guess you're wondering what we're all doing here completely naked in the dungeon,' Cat said talking to both of us. 'Well, I've been sleeping with both of you and about seven months ago I noticed you two had all this sexual tension between you two.'

'There's no sexu . . .,' Tori started but Cat hit her on the shin with the riding crop. She looked to me. 'She just hit me on the shin.' To which Cat hit her again.

'Stop talking,' I told her earning myself a hit. She mouthed a 'sorry' to me but I owed her for that.

'Anyway, as I was saying, I noticed the sexual tension and tried to get the two of you to spend time together. Always arguing about nothing. Always wanting to be around the other. Jade voluntarily going to detention. Tori hanging around Jade even though as far as you knew she hated you. You felt it too. Remember how I conveniently was feeling sick when we had to do Tori's makeup for her performance at Karaoke Dokie,' she said to me. 'And I cried to you about Mona Patterson being dead because I knew you couldn't drive and I knew Jade would help.' she said to Tori. 'I've been cheating on both of you with the other but I want all of us to just be together. So, earlier today I came up with a plan to make that happen. I blindfolded the two of you, got you ready, and then sat on the love seat and watched the show.'

'You did what and don't dare use that riding crop on me. Cat, I trusted you. You bring Vega to my house, blindfold me, and manipulate us into sleeping with each other. That's just low.'

'I trusted you too Cat. I feel so betrayed,' Tori said still covering up her 'goodies'.

'Besides the fact that I tricked you, was any of what I just said a lie,' Cat asked.

It wasn't. I was attracted to Tori. I used my anger as a way to try and hide my feelings for her. Truth be told she was really attractive and I wanted her. Seeing her trying to cover up and knowing it was just her I'd sexed up made me wet. 'No, it wasn't.'

'That didn't give you the right to interfere,' Tori said.

'Are you mad she interfered or mad she lied to you,' I asked not waiting for an answer. 'You seemed to be enjoying yourself a little while ago when you were moaning,' I stated making her blush.

'I'm so, so sorry. I just grew tired of the back and forth. I know the three of us can work.'

I walked past the two of them into my room. My mind was spinning. I put on a t-shirt, grabbed two more, and walked back out. I tossed one to Cat and handed one to Tori. 'Here Vega.' She took the shirt and put it on. She seemed to relax more. Cat also put the shirt on.

'Thanks. This is just so much to take in,' Tori said.

'Maybe, I should go so the two of you can talk.'

'Sit Cat,' I told her. 'You too Vega.'

They sat on the couch. I got a folding chair and sat in front of them. The tension between them was visible. I was feeling the same way Tori was no doubt feeling. Her trust had been broken but she loved Cat and knew she only did it for her happiness. I sighed. 'Cat, I appreciated what you did. Although, you could have tried talking to us first. Vega, Tori, I've known Cat for over eight years. Never once has she tried to hurt anyone. Even when they deserved it. She loves both of us. And I may have had a slight crush on you since we met.'

'Really? I kind of realized I had a crush on you too. But by that time me and Cat we an item,' she said.

I leaned in and closed my eyes. My lips connected with hers and all seemed right. A giggle caused me to break the kiss.

'See,' Cat said smiling.

'You are in no way off the hook.' She shrank back in her chair. 'But thank you for tricking us,' I said leaning in and kissing her.

'Hey! I want to thank her too,' Tori said playfully pushing me out of the way and kissing her. Watching them make out made me want to rip the t-shirt off both of them. I pulled Tori away from her.

'Wait. She still needs to be punished,' I told Tori as I grabbed the bag of toys. Cat squealed and tried to run away.

**~Two months** later~

Tori and Jade sat in the dungeon. Cat was suppose to be there fifteen minutes ago. 'Where could she possibly be,' Tori asked.

'I don't know but I'm tired of waiting. I say we start without her,' Jade responded.

'She'll be upset.'

'We can start over whenever she shows up.'

Jade had a point but they always waited for Cat. Tori was growing impatient though. 'Ok, if we do this.'

'We will.'

'And we get caught.'

'You know we will.'

'You take the blame.'

'I won't.'

'Please. I'll make it up to you. I promise,' Tori said placing a kiss on the raven haired girl.

'Yea, you will,' Jade said.

Cat walked in about twenty minutes later carrying a bag. She placed it on the counter. 'Hey guys. Sorry, I'm late. I . . ,'she stopped talking when she walked in on them. 'You guys started without me?'

'We didn't think you'd mind. I mean you practically forced us the first time,' Tori said. 'Besides, Jade insisted.'

'Jade, how could you?'

'You were taking forever,' Jade said.

Tori got up and walked over to Cat. 'I'm sorry babe. You know how Jade can be when she doesn't get her way.' She put an arm around Cat and led her to the couch. 'Tell you what. We'll start over. Right Jade?'

'But I was right in the middle of -.'

'Jade.'

'Fine.'

'You will? Yay,' Cat exclaimed as she went over and hugged Jade.

'The things I do for my girlfriends,' Jade groaned.

'What was that,' Tori asked.

'I said I'm still on the bass.'

'I'll do the vocals,' Cat smiled as she picked up the microphone.

'Guess that means I'm on drums,' Tori said as she restarted Lego Rock Band.

**End.**

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to fave, story alert, and review.  
**


End file.
